corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily the Corpse Bride, is a living corpse the and self-proclaimed bride of the young Victor Van Dort and ex-fiancee of Lord Barkis Bittern. Appearance Physical Emily has long blue hair, blue skin, and wide circular eyes with black dots as pupils. There is a hole in her left cheek that shows that her skin is deteriorating and reveals her teeth. Under her left arm is some exposed muscle, although her actual left arm is only bone. On her right hand she still has nails, her right ribs are showing due to the hole in her wedding dress. Emily's right leg is almost completely bone except for the skin that still covers her foot and her ankle. Emily's right foot and ankle is covered with a white sock. Emily's only colorful features are her pink lips. Attire Emily wears a strapless dirt stained wedding dress that contours her chest. The dress itself has a form fitting bodice that ends at a V and a long flowing skirt with a slit up the middle showing either of her legs with light blue filigree on the bottom of the skirt and veil. Emily has pearls on the bottom of the bodice and the top of the bodice she also wears a dirt-stained tattered veil attached to a rose crown made of dead blue roses. Emily also wears armlets that end to her elbows though her right armlet appears to be hanging on her wrist. She wears white pumps to match her wedding dress. She also liked Victor Van Dort quite a lot. Biography Emily was the child of an unspecified wealthy Victorian era family. In her teens, she met Lord Barkis, whom she loved but her parents didn't approve of. When Barkis was rejected Emily's hand in marriage by her parents, he convinced her to elope with him using his charisma and charm. They agreed to meet under the cover of night at 3 AM under an old oak tree out in the woods. On that foggy night, Emily snuck out wearing her mothers wedding dress and carried a small fortune with her, at Lord Barkis's request. Unbeknownst to Emily, her groom-to-be had only proposed to steal her family's fortune. After waiting in the dark forest for some time, she was robbed by Barkis from the shadows and left her for dead. Before passing on she made a vow to remain under the tree until her true love came to ask for her hand in marriage, thus setting her free. When Victor was practicing his wedding vows, he slipped his ring onto her hand he mistook for a branch causing Emily to rise from her grave. After chasing Victor, she took him to the Underworld with her. There Victor learned her story, and feigned agreement to marry her to return to the land of the living under the pretense of introducing her to his parents. This led to a visit with Elder Gutknecht, a wise old skeleton well versed in the magic arts. He gives them a spell that takes them to the Land of the Living, where Victor leaves Emily in the woods to wait. After a while, she decides to look for Victor, and after finding him with Victoria, angrily takes him back to the Underworld with her. Heartbroken, she goes to her room and laments about what happened to her and that Victor doesn't love her. Victor comes to her room and they both reconcile rather quickly. Later, upon learning of the returned Barkis and Victoria's engagement, Victor feels betrayed. Elder Gutknecht also informs Emily that her "marriage" to Victor isn't valid, since according to their vows, "death has already parted them." She says in despair that she could never ask Victor to give up the life he has. Victor who has given up entirely on Victoria hears all of this and agrees to drink the "Wine of Ages" to stop his heart and join Emily in undead matrimony. After going up to the Land of the Living, or "Upstairs" as the dead call it, Victoria, who was forced to marry Barkis Bittern, upon finding the wedding sneaks into the church. Emily sees her and stops Victor from drinking the poison, realizing she cannot steal the happiness of another to achieve her own. Just then, Barkis interrupts and tries to run away with Victoria,but is identified by Emily as her murderer and a fight with Victor breaks out. Just as Barkis is about to stab Victor with a sword, Emily uses herself to block the thrust which has no effect and disarms the attacker. Before moving to leave Barkis berates Emily with a mocking toast and drinks from the glass meant for Victor, not knowing that it is poison. It stops his heart and no longer bound by the rules of the living. the dead drag him away to face judgement for his crimes. Meanwhile, Victor still wants to fulfill his promise to Emily, but she lets him marry Victoria instead and gives back the ring that Victor accidentally gave her earlier. She then tosses her bouquet of blue roses, which Victoria catches. Emily then turns into a shower of beautiful blue butterflies, ascending to Heaven while both Victor and Victoria watch her going up to heaven because her purpose was completed and was set free. Personality Emily is kind, sweet, fun-loving, gullible and easy-going. She is willing to give her whole heart (rather literally) to those she cares for, and would even sacrifice her own happily ever after to help them, as evidenced when she stops Victor from killing himself and willingly steps aside and lets Victoria be with him. Powers and abillities #Teleportation - Emily can teleport to anywhere by crow #Singing and dancing - Emily is great at singing and dancing. #Talking to animals - Emily can talk to animals. #Shape-shifting - Emily can turn herself into a butterfly or many. #Flying - Emily can fly when in bug form. #Playing piano - Emily can play piano. #Phasing through walls - Emily can walk through walls in the Sims two. Friends *Victor - ex- lover *Victoria - her lover's interest *Scraps - pet dog *Mrs. Black Widow - bestfriend *Bonejangles - bestfriend *Maggot - friend Songs Trivia *Emily knew Victor's name before he told her his name. This means that Emily met Victor before her murder. *Emily is NOT a princess! If she was, the townsfolk would have recognized her as their dead princess.hdhhdhdndnndbdnfnfbbdbbfbfbfbdnnfnfnfn Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters Category:By: Vincent.Truong Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Heroines Category:Females